Can I See You Again?
by Rielence
Summary: Every day, of every month, of every year these two girls have the exact same day! Although their lifestyles are drastically different, they can relate in the way that their lives are very redundant! But one day, they meet each other. And suddenly, life isn't so boring. The only question is, can I see you again? Girl x Girl relationship, will contain lemons later. Switches POV's too
1. Malon's Prologue

_**Monday:**_

Yet another delivery. Yet another day. Here I am, Malon the ranch girl, bringing milk to yet another customer. Every single day, every single week, and every single month of every single year, milk. I swear to the goddesses; if there was _anything _to drink other than that dammed infinite resource from the cows, I'd never taint my lips with the substance again! But sadly, I live a long walk from much water, and only drink it when needed. For breakfast, lunch, dinner, and **everything **else between, I milk. I'm so tired of it that I'd be happy to never see a cow again. But no, that's not possible. Here I am, delivering milk.

Today _is _different in one way though. Today, I'm bringing the dammed liquid to Hyrule Castle itself! This isn't anything new of course, my fami;y has been the castle's supply for generations. But today, I'm delivering it by myself. No Ingo, no father, just me! Father was lazy and suddenly, I'm old enough starting today! I suppose I shouldn't complain though, eighteen _is _old enough to walk a couple miles alone to the single most protected area on the planet.

I approach the gateway and show my identification to the guard on duty. He nods his head, and shouts for the massive iron bars to be raised. When they are, I walk through them with my cart behind me and follow the trail. As I go to the rear entrance way, the place all deliveries are sent, I catch a glimpse of someone I've never seen before. Coming out of the ginormous draw bridge front door is a beautiful blond girl wearing a fitting pink dress, white leggings, and no bra, showing cleavage. It is a very hot day after all, so that might explain why.

For one shocking moment, a moment that changed my life, her life, and the kingdom's life forever, our eyes met.


	2. Zelda's Prologue

**Monday:**

Business. Work. Be a good bride. Be a good leader. Work. Business. Be a good bride. Be a good leader. These all were hammered into my head before I was out of diapers. It's all I know. I'm destined to become the queen someday, and I'll most likely have a strange man ruling by my side to patch up some political squabble. Truly, it's the worst kind of life. You're told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it specifically. If you mess it up, you must do it again. No room for error, no forgiveness, nothing. I get it right, no questions asked. I learned at a young age to not have dreams, because I could never live them out.

I wanted to be an adventurer once. Explore the land, save people, kill monsters, the works really. When I told my father, he didn't smile, or laugh with me, or tell me to chase my dreams, no. My father explained exactly why there was no possible way any of that could happen. Cold, hard, and to the point. I wanted a doll, I received a Hylian History book. My entire life purpose is to be a leader for the ungreatful people who have the nerve to envy my torture. If someone wanted to trade, I'd do it!

I woke at exactly seven in the morning, like every day. I'm only allowed to stay in bed if I have a fever that cannot be cured easily or quickly. If so, I must sleep. No reading, no talking, isolation. Don't ask me why. Punishment? Maybe. I'm still not sure. I shoot up and greet my maids who bring me my dress for the day. I put on my many layers, regardless of the scorching hot weather the maids warned me of, and proceeded to the grand dining hall.

After my first meal of the day, I was scheduled for archery. I got redressed into different clothes that were equally hot specifically for archery, and I am now outside. I'm guided to the left wing of the castle, where the training center is located. There is an entire area of the center reserved for my use alone. This angered the soldiers who could use the extra space, and it angers me to this date. My quarters equals hundreds of men much bigger than me who don't have bedrooms to contain their belongings. But hey, I'm royalty, which means I'm better than ever other Hylain by default, right?

As I'm about to make my turn off to the training center, I turn to see a gorgeous girl dragging a cart containing milk crates and jugs. I'm captivated by her beauty, and need to see more. But alas, I have to turn now or I'll run right into a wall. So I look right into her eyes, one last glance. To my surprise, she's looking in my eyes too.

Oh, beautiful girl, can I see you again?


End file.
